Taking Control
Taking Control is the second mission in the Sky Fortress DLC of Just Cause 3. Introduction Mission briefing on the map: "Rico has weakened the eDEN Corporation's defenses and firepower by destroying its Bavarium storage facilities on and around its airship. Now it's time to put a stop to it from the inside." Walkthough Tom Sheldon calls Rico to provide him some intel, but the call is immediately jammed. Eden Callaghan interrupts the call to exchange threats with Rico. The eDEN Airship has extended 10 new antennas to jam Rico's phone calls. These must be destroyed. Grappling these might not be possible, but they're easily taken out with small arms fire. Tom calls and explains that "These guys are really bad news. Big time." He also mentions that he'll continue looking at some archives. Tom advises to destroy the ship from the inside. The entrance is on top of the Bow Section. There's two Black Hand soldiers guarding a control room. One of the computers is broken, so Rico decides to blow it up. This opens the big blast doors outside. Eden calls again to inform Rico that going down there could be dangerous now that Rico has short circuited some of the equipment. This only makes Rico more curious. There's a vertical shaft under the doors, which leads to a room with lots of plants. Some plants are growing on the walls and some are growing out of broken glass greenhouses. Rico calls Tom and asks for a way out, because he doesn't like the "creepy garden". Eden asks if Rico is afraid of ghosts and sends in a lot of Black Hand soldiers (some of the black hand soldiers are the "ghost"-type soldiers). They won't be difficult to fight, because they arrive either one at a time, or in small groups. Once they're dead, Tom calls again and says he found the ship's blueprints. Next Tom helps you out of the room and tells to get to the ship's control room. There's two tunnels for that. Looking towards the Stern Section, one is on the left side of the ship and one is on the right. They lead to the same place. The next room is a drone assembly room, or warehouse of sorts. The control room door is there too. Tom gives Rico some manual override codes that should open that door, but Rico fails to hack the door. Tom is disappointed. He says that he got the codes from someone inside the corporation, but that that was a long time ago. Eden then reveals that the room is a trap and sends in about 10 Black Hand soldiers and activates a large spider-like robot on the ceiling. The robot has the same turret as a Suppression drone, so quickly take cover under the stairs. Conveniently there's a weapon cabinet there with an Urga Vdova 89 and CS Negotiator. At the same time Tom calls and says that outside there's a new wave of attack from the eDEN Corporation: "It's like "The Bavarium Extractor Attack - Part II." Kill the Black Hand first and do not approach the robot. Use the containers and random items as cover from it. The robot can not be Grappled. The only way to destroy it is to shoot at its 4 "legs". Once you shoot off some legs (and possibly also if you just approach it), it launches missiles at you. These missiles can kill Rico in a single hit. The legs can be easily destroyed from a safe range with the Urga Vdova 89. Once all the enemies in the room are dead, the mission ends. The next objective will be to destroy eDEN Extraction Site Alpha and eDEN Extraction Site Bravo. Trivia *Fighting the spider-like robot from under the stairs is a little similar to fighting the helicopter at the end of Into the Den in Just Cause 2. *The spider robot can be destroyed with a single M488 round or a burst from the Capstone Hydra. Although this is if you don't like a challenge. *According to Xbox achievements, the name of the spider-robot is the "Old Friend". This is also what Eden calls it when activating it. *This mission is the first place in the game where a Black Hand soldier is named by type, when Eden asks if Rico is afraid of ghosts before sending in some "ghost" soldiers. **This is also the only time (mission per se) that you can encounter this type of enemy. EDEN Corporation Ghosts can not be found in normal gameplay. *When searching for an entrance to the heart of the ship, Eden says the line: "there must be some kind of way in here, said the agent to his chief". This is a parody of the iconic opening line to Jimi Hendrix’ hit "All Along the Watchtower". Gallery Taking Control (antennas and Eden threat).png Taking Control (blowing up jammers).png Taking Control (only one way to solve it).png|"Only one way to solve it... My way!" Taking Control (creepy garden).png|Rico is creeped out. Eden Black Hand ghost soldier during Taking Control.jpg|A EDEN Corporation Ghost unit that Rico killed inside. This soldier can only be found during this mission. Taking Control (commander or boss location tunnel).png|Tunnel to the commander or boss. The other tunnel is to the right (at the left side of the ship). Taking Control (stored drones).png|Stored Drones. Taking Control (fighting the spider).png|Fighting the robot spider. Taking Control (damaged spider).png|Getting this close is not advised. Also, an MG works much better against it. Video Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Missions Category:Sky Fortress Category:Just Cause 3 DLC Missions